Hui Mo-Ri/Personality and Relationships
Personality Unlike Mo-Ri, Mo-Ri Hui is less laid back and is more analytical. He is a relatively calm individual, and thinks through situations before acting upon them. Although he developed a slight inferiority complex, since his original self appeared to be much stronger than he was, Mo-Ri Hui eventually developed his own personality and became his own person. At first he tried to act like Mo-Ri and convince others he is Mo-Ri. After being lectured by Dae-Wi, however, he started to try and prove that he is his own person, even considering The King's proposal to give him his own life. He also developed a one-sided rivalry with his original self, as he thrive to be as powerful or more than Jin Mo-Ri in his own way. He is more sophisticated than Jin Mo-Ri, shown by his willingness to decorate the apartment when Jin Mo-Ri left it completely bare. He is also far more analytical, shown by how he often uses techniques and strategies that Jin Mo-Ri would never think of. During the fight against the King, Kim Oong-Nyuh noted that Mo-Ri is far calmer than the original Mo-RiTGOHS, chapter 263. Since he doesn't have the raw strength or power of the original, he relies on a combination of skill and power, thinking more with his head than his body.TGOHS, 268 Relationships Jin Mo-Ri Hui Mo-Ri originally had something of an inferiority complex, and was constantly worrying about his impending reassimilation into the original, thus losing his personality. He feels weaker than Jin Mo-Ri and is constantly striving to prove himself. During the battle with the King, Hui's body breaks down after only using Yeoui a few times, and he wonders how there can be such a big difference between he and the originalTGOHS, chapter 268. However, after spending time with his friends, he came to the conclusion that Jin Mo-Ri is Jin Mo-Ri, and that his experiences with his friends shaped who he wasTGOHS, chapter 263. Therefore, even after the King threatened him with the return of the original Mo-Ri and his possible demise, Hui Mo-Ri only tears up and states that he is glad that his friends will live. Even after Hui Mo-Ri died in the battle against the King, Jin Mo-Ri still recognized that Hui Mo-Ri was his own person, if only for a short while. Jin respected Hui for his impact on the world, and stated that for a short while, Hui was aliveTGOHS, chapter 375. However, Jin Mo-Ri does perceive Hui Mo-Ri as weaker than him, and was shocked when he discovered that he might be weaker than Hui Mo-Ri in his Dan Mo-Ri formTGOHS, chapter 364. Han Dae-Wi Dae-Wi, due to being quite literally one of his two first friends, is irreplaceable to him, quite literally being able to give up everything he has in order to save him from death. Dae-Wi is incredibly protective of Hui Mo-Ri and supports the idea that he is his own person, seperate from Jin Mo-Ri. When told that Hui was merely a clone, he punched the person who said that and stated that Hui Mo-Ri was his friendTGOHS, chapter 285 Yu Mi-Ra Mi-Ra has a similar relationship with Hui Mo-Ri as Dae-Wi does, convincing him, together with Dae-Wi, of his individuality and his being more than a mere clone of the original, Jin Mo-Ri. When Hui Mo-Ri mentioned the possibility of him disappearing after Jin Mo-Ri returns, Mi-Ra gave him a headband that would let them know that he was Hui Mo-Ri. She also tears up at the idea of Hui Mo-Ri disappearing, and states that she doesn't like it when he says things like that TGOHS, chapter 228. Park Mu-Jin Hui is not quite trusting of Park Mu-Jin. He also likened Park Mu-Jin to The King, using people for his own ends with no consideration for his pawn. Despite that, they work together against The King, and Park Mu-Bong was grateful for his role in the war against Nox, even stating that he did a good job forcing the King into transferring his third eye onto DanteTGOHS, chapter 264. Kim Oong-Nyuh Oong-Nyuh respected Hui Mo-Ri's powers very much. As she was dying, she thanked Hui for bringing them this far, referring to their battle against the king, and stated that he was much stronger than the originalTGOHS, chapter 268. References Category:Character Subpages